Life after war
by xXTroylerXx
Summary: Tris and Tobias return to dauntless compound. After 5 years of rebuilding the Faction, it's time to relax. (all the character we so and behold love came back!) But of course new initiates come and some lovers split and some reunite and some get a little jealous.
1. Chapter 1: Here we go again

Tris POV

I feel his heavy breaths on my back, and can hear both of our heart beats in sync. I flutter and rub my eyes, to get used to the morning light. I look down and feel embarrassed, I'm naked…._God, what happened last night?_

"Good morning, Six." He says with his sexy accent through the sheets covering his face, he pulls them off, and smiles at me.

"Good Morning, Four" I reply trying copy his accent, I smirk then play slap his arm."Come on get up, todays the big day. New Initiates come in today." I flip my feet over the side of the bed, and walk to the bathroom.

"hey"

"yeah?"

"Can I take a shower first? A man gotta do, what a man gotta do."

"ha, you wish. I got up first."

"Hm, how about we save some water and go in together?" He pulls the covers off of himself and walks up to me. _Oh, god we're both naked. Good god this is weird…_

He then cup his hand around my face and kisses me. I kiss him back, and put my arms around his neck pulling him closer. When he lets go of me, I feel empty.

"Hm, still got little abnegation in you i see. But I guess...to be as equally nice i'll let you join." I then wink at him. We both head into the bathroom. In the shower we clean each other off, whispering things into each others ear. When stepping our tobias, grabs the cuddle towel he got from a store called couples 'retreat'. _Some pretty nasty stuff in there. _

Tobias POV

I step out and reach for this towel, I got it while back for Tris and I. I got it for….other reasons, and when she opened up the gift she gave me this "_awe it's so cute" _look. Not what I was thinking.

"Come step on out, and press your body up against mine" Tris does what I told her to do, but when she leans her back up against my chest, it feels...amazing. I stand still for moment, embracing the feeling.

"Hey, wrap us. My ass cheeks are getting cold." I laugh, she giggles. I sigh as I wrap us, together in the towel. God I love this woman.

**Hey, alyssa here! So In my past story's i haven't really kept up to date with them and I guess it's because i wasn't really inspired. So i ask, that if you guys have any ideas for me, then please go ahead and review or pm me. I will soon be needing some dares and truths! Also I ask that when reviewing please don't just straight up tell me it's god awful or I should just give up on it, yes please tell me what could change but please not so like that. Thank you, ILYG**


	2. Chapter 2: The arrivals

**Sorry about all grammar mistakes and any other mistakes. (i'm not great at finding them)**

Tris POV

Tobias and I walk to the net waiting for our arrivals. As if one of them heard me, we see a small slim, feminine body fall into the net. _Is that a boy? _The person lays on its back for a minute, taking deep breaths.

"Anybody gonna help me outta this thing?" I raise my eyebrows, _It is a boy._

Tobias seems to get over the phase of reality fast than I do and helps the boy.

"Thank you, lad"

"Don't sweat it. Wha-?"

I Interrupt Tobias "Who Pushed you?"

The boy smiles and laughs a little bit "Myself."

"Fair enough, and your name?" I grab his wrist on the left side of his body, while tobias got the other wrist. "Keegan." He swiftly answered.

Tobias and I hold his arms up then yell, "Keegan first jumper!" pumps of fists, whistles, and other harmonized yells all follow. _I mean of course celebration should happen, they haven't had a first jumper in 5 years.._

I look at Keegan, "Don't fuck up your reputation, right now you seem to be their favorite." He quickly nods, "Yes ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am"

"What do I call you then."

"Tris, or Six. And get used to them because i'm gonna be your instructor,and it's me you're gonna have to impress."

"Yes ma- Dammit sorry. Stupid Abnegation, god there's a reason why I left." He walks away to another crowd.

I walk over to tobias, seems like while talking to Keegan all except 1 arrived. ~counts~ _1..2..3..4..5..6….18. yup only o- Oh here she comes. _

All you hear is screaming and see the kicks of the buff-est woman ever, _Damn…_

I walk over to the next to help her down but she just pushes me out of the way, "Move." Then just hops out a good 6ft. _Okay, tris calm yourself…_

I look for Tobias somehow I keep misplacing him, "Four?" he turns around, "y-?" I cut him off by smashing our lips together. He grabs my butt and I pull away only a little. I whisper, "Not in front of the children." We laugh and lead our new initiates to the end of the hall.

Tobias POV

I yell, "Aye, shut up up if you don't want to become factionless!" Of course everything was silent. God dammit I love dauntless, but some quiet is lovely at times.

I speak up,"Good! Now listen well. I am your trainer Four, though I only train Dauntless born. On my left Is Tris also goes by Six, She is also your trainer but only the Faction-transfers. For 10 weeks you will be staying in a Dorm, you'll go through 2 stages by the end of the 10 weeks. At the end of the 10 week training, you'll be ranked on all your progress during the 2 stages. Get in the top ten and you become dauntless, if not then factionless. Look around..That's your competition and friends for the next 10 weeks, may you only show your best and try your best. D.B.'s with me and the rest with Tris."

I unlock the door to their dorm, a few people shout "Hurry up" but I only go slower.

I step in a they all flood in after me, surprisingly they actually look like they enjoy the room..Eh, they saw it coming.

I clap to get everyone's attention.

"This is your dorm, only rules are

1\. No killing each other.

2\. No doing the nasty, people won't enjoy having to seeing it or listening to it

3\. Be up by 5am each morning for training.

Got it?"

Bunch of shaking heads "Good, now get some sleep. Knifes are tomorrow."

**Hey guys! I tried to make this chapter a little longer, dialogue is a big thing i try to include and it's hard to put a lot sometimes. I love the support, it feels great! I also want to thank Lalalalalataz for sharing her thoughts it really helped me improve! If there's any scenes you would like to happen in the story, you can review or pm me. I dont mind. If you just want to review to review then go ahead all comments will help me. **


	3. Chapter 3: Training

Tris POV

The alarm clock goes off, evidently it's the same alarm clock that the dauntless compound supplies to everyone. I guess I have this weird O.C.D. with clock, who knows? I shift my body so that I'm facing Tobias.

He whispers, "Good morning, my little warrior." even though he doesn't look completely

awake.

I laugh, "Make sure you're fully conscious when you talk to me. Last time you almost got your ass kicked, but good morning to you too."

He pokes my belly, "And I still don't learn do I?"

"Nope, but doesn't matter as long as I still love you." I poke his nose, and peck him on the lips. We both smile in sync, "Well I'm one lucky man, and by the way I love you more."

I kiss him again but more passionate than a peck. "I love you most."

"I love you the mostest." He smirks.

I laugh, get out of bed head to the dresser shaking my head, "Not even a word!"

He gets out of bed to and puts on his plain black shirt and cargo shorts, "Is too! Search it."

I put on plain back v-neck, and black yoga pants "I won't even waste my time, but hey I love the effort." I smirk back at him.

"Ha, you better. Ready for day one?"

I grab my gun and knife and shove it into the waistband of my pants, then pull my shirt over. "I am if you are."

He opens the door, "Then lets do this."

I walk into the dorm and yell, "walk up rise and shine!" Some people whined, "I'm too tired!" Or "It's 4:30 in the morning!" also "Shut up and let us sleep!" But I decided they needed more than just a human alarm clock...So I pull the fire sprinklers.

All at one all you hear is "Oh shit!" but over here i'm laughing my ass off.

"I want to meet everyone in the pit in twenty!" and all I hear is "Okay!"

But the pissed off type of okay.

In the pit I see a bunch of dead looking teenagers, _eh I've been there, done that. _I take clipboard out and check attendance.

"Okay, I'm gonna check attendance. So everyone please stay quiet."

I start to check off Keegan's name, when a voice speaks up.

This little girl, doesn't even look like she's 10 "Um, Tris is it? Uh, why do we have attendance. I mean nobody is stupid enough to not show up."

I raise an eyebrow, "Well, actually yes there is believe it or not. But that comment just tells me you'll be here everyday before five, so how about I see you running 10 full laps around the pit each morning at 4:30am for the next week, okay? Also if your laps aren't done by 5:00am, then i'll add 5 more." I smile at her. "Anybody else, have something to say?" Nobody moves or speaks.

"Good, now i'm gonna call your names out and please answer with 'Here!'"

"Keegan?", "Here!"

"Colby?", "Here!"

"Cassia?", "Here!"

"Alice?" , "Here!"

"breonna?", "Here!"

"Josh?" , "Here!"

"Jacob?" , I receive a slow response "I'm-" *yawns* "Here."

I look at him with a straight face, "try not to sound too excited there.."

I hear a few giggles and smile myself.

"And, Marcela?", "Here!"

"Good everyone is here! Now today I will be showing you guys how to hold and shoot a gun. Everyone is to grab a Pistol and 2 packs of ammunition each" Everyone stares and me and waits for a magic word.

"Now!" They all run and grab their items before anyone else, like who gets their favorite cupcake.

After showing them the techniques of holding a gun and how to aim, it's time for them to demonstrate. I focus on Jacob, his built arm are perfectly still, every time hitting the bulls eye. I pat him on the shoulder, "Nicely done." He smiles, "Thanks".

I walk around for a bit and spot Cassia failing every time she tries to hit the target, So i walk over to her.

"hey Cassia, what's going on?"

"I don't know I just, can't get it. I mean my arm is so shaky i almost ended up shooting Keegan right beside me."

I think about this for a minute, "Okay well one holding the gun with both hands might help. Two don't be all stiff, bend your elbows and your knees, move around you know? Three, you have two more bullets so make them count."

She nods and I stay to watch for a moment if she took my advice.

Cassia POV

_I suck at this, oh god...I hope i don't fail at this. _

I bend my elbows, and get into a stance as if i'm about to catch my prey. I look at tris, she nods in approval.

I then feel how tight my shoulders and and relax them, _Huh, my arms stopped shaking!_

I take a deep breath and put my finger on the trigger.

_Do I pull?_

_What happens if I miss?_

_Will I become factionless?_

_Wait...snap out is cassia….focus…_

I squint my eye and aim.._deep breath..._and pulled the trigger.

Tris POV

I watch in impressment. Her body is ready when she pulled the trigger. Success floods into my blood. _She hit the bulls eye…_

"Oh my god, did I just do that?"

"Yup, all you."

"Really?" I mean I thought i'd miss and…"

"And what Hun? You did perfect! I love how you improved. Now carry on."

Instead of a response, she just hugs me. I hug her back of course. No point to talk like a devil and act like one.

"You're my new favorite", I whisper "Don't tell anyone,"

She laughs, "I won't."

After instructing everyone one by one, correcting their stand and aiming, I show everyone's ranks for today.

Stage One~

1\. Cassia

2\. Jacob

3\. Keegan

4\. Breonna

5\. Colby

6\. Josh

7\. Alice

8\. Marcela ( aka the girl who decided to run her mouth)

I walk everyone to Lunch, there I will meet up with Four, Chris, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, and Zeke. Also I heard that tonight Uriah invited everyone to his apartment to play Candor or Dauntless. _Ha, can't wait._

**Hey guys it's me again! So I didn't do a Tobias POV during the training, because to me it's just the slightest bit confusing going between them during those parts of the story's. So but as you can tell I'm going to do the next chapter as the C or D. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I need help on this chapter , if any of you have anymore idea's please let me know! ALSO sorry about mistakes!**


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets

**Hey, so this chapter is some cursing so sorry in Advance. Reading the authors update would be great when you're done!**

Christina POV

I see tris with her tray of food, and yell her name to get her attention.

"Tris! over here!" She looks over and nods, I see that her eyes land on Four. _ew_

"Hey, guys. Good grief I almost smacked one of my initiates today. They just don't know when to shut up…" Everyone at the table laughs, even four. We all focus on Uriah, "Well, one day they're gonna see that Tris on her bad side…" Uriah gives everyone a wide eyed look "Oh damn, they gonna wish they were never born." Tris smiles, "Well thank you Uriah! Nicest thing you've ever said about me." He laughs, "My pleasure."

Four mouths something to me, I can't figure out what he's trying to tell me, _hug me? No. Buy some time? no. Barlen? no. _He, just stops trying when he finds everyone looking at him. Tris looks confused, "Can't speak?" He looks over and her and kisses her on the lips, "No, im fine. Are you?"

''Get a room!" Uriah yells.

They ignore him, "Yeah, no yeah Im great." She gives him a thumbs up.

Everyone at the table, but me in Four get into a conversation. He quickly turns around and mouths the words at me one last time, _Meet me after lunch. _I give him a confused look. _Tris…_ I nod quickly in better understanding, but still don't quite get why, but thats why he's telling me right?

I Hear Uriah talking about His party tonight.

"So, did everyone get the memo?"

A harmonized of "What?" came together. "We're playing Candor or Dauntless, duh!"

Everyone including me said yeah, a few of the guys fist pumped, and Tris and I laughed.

The biggest question is, Who's gonna be the first one naked?

Tobias POV

After lunch I see Chris waiting for me at the chasm. She points her finger at me, she sorta looks angry.

"This better be good they were giving away free extra pieces of cake." She then places a hand on her hip.

I sigh, "Will told me that you were pregnant…." Her face turns 20 shades of red.

I walk up to her and grab her shoulders, "Hey, listen im happy for you but you know the protocols for newborns." She leans over the side of the chasm, "I know, but I can't….you know."

I rub her back, "I'm required to let max know what your choice is by next friday…"

"y- y- yup" she turns to face me, "Tell tris for me?"

I nod, "of course, anything else you need?" She smiles, "Some cake would be nice."

I put two thumbs up, "Okey dokey!" I got a small laugh out of her, "You're such a dork, oh and make it two pieces!" I'm already walking away, "Yes Ma'am!"

Christina POV

Once he's away I let the tears spill. One down the right side of my cheek, one down the left….then both.

_Fuck life..._

Tris POV

Later after the initiates head back to their dorms, Tobias, Chris, Will , and I head to Uriah's apartment. When we get there we see Uriah half naked with Marlene. I could hear Marlene say, "Candor or dau-". then of course we walked in.

I laugh, "Well, do you want us to wait or?" Uriah put on his shirt and khakis, "Nah, we'll restart."

Everyone sat down in a circle. Will was the first to sit down, so we just followed him. The order of the circle went like, Will, Chris, Me, Four, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene,and Lynn. I mean just curve the line of names in your head. Might be easier to understand.

I ask, "Does everyone know how to play?"

"no"

"A little"

"Zeke explain"

Zeke coughs, "Alright well first you ask the player Candor or Dauntless. They choose Dauntless you must give them a dare and if they are too afraid to do it they must take a piece of clothing off. Shoes and socks do not at all means count. Now if they pick Candor you must ask them a question and they must answer truthfully, If not they must take a piece of clothing off. Same goes for shoes and socks. The person who does not end up completely naked wins. Let's get on with the game."

Four crossed his legs and said, "Who goes first?"

Everybody shouted, "You!" He jumped, and we all laughed. Tobias looks around the circle of people, "Will, Candor or Dauntless?"

Will coughs, "Candor." "Pansycake!" we shout. He puts his hand in the air, "Hey, calm your asses down. I like to start out easy." Chris slaps his arm, "Different in bed…"

I laugh so hard that my lungs felt as crumpled up and a raisin.

"So..Is it true that you don't know how to pee without sitting down?" Tobias then raises an eyebrow. everybody stares and will until the answer just busts out of his mouth, "Yes.."

Everyone starts laughing while will turns 50 shades of red. "Just bloody shut the hell up, yah know not everyone can aim." Oh god Will...explaining Only makes everyone laugh harder.

"Alright, Uriah. Candor or Dauntless?"

"Shit, not even a tough question. Dauntless of course."

"Ha, you're gonna bloody wish you didn't do that. I dare you to go up to max's office and give him a strip dance."

"well when you put it like that…" Uriah takes off his shirt.

Will laughs, "Who's the pansycake now?"

All together we all go like, "Ohhhh burn."

**Okay so yeah this chapter sucks balls. A lot has happened in the last few days and I mean like family and school figured out about me cutting, and now I am home schooled. So that took up a good part of my week. So yeah sorry about that, plus writer's block sucks ass too. Um sorry about all the cussing in this chapter and Authors update, just taking out all my anger on my writing. Hope yew guys had a good day!**


	5. Chapter 5: C or D Please?

***BEWARE OF CURSE WORDS***

**Tobias POV**

I reached for the mini fridge behind me and grab a beer out for myself, "So Uriah" ~sip~ "Who's next?" Uriah gives a nice look around and points to Marlene, "You young one. Candor or Dauntless?"

~sip~ Marlene reached across Zeke and slapped his cheek, _oh note to self Dont fuck with Marlene_. "What the hell was that for?" Uriah rubs his cheek. ~sip~

Marlene smiles, "That was for your dumbass calling me a "Young one" and I choose Dauntless."

Tris and Chris clap.. ~clap clap clap~ ~gulp~

Uriah still had this puzzled look on his face but shrugs it off, "Alright Mar, I dare you to go up and kiss an Initiate." "Ha easy as p-" _Ha, there's more_… "But, it must be a girl."

"You guys coming with me or staying?" _Marlene is lesbian? ~gulp~_

_~~~~~~~~~pageybrakey~~~~~~~_

Tris unlocks the door to the initiates dorm, and Marlene walks in.

I whisper to Tris, "Huh, well she ain't no pansycake huh?" Tris laughs, "Nope."

**Marlene POV**

I walk in and look around the room of young teens staring at me, then I spot her. _Damn if only If wasn't 23 I'd date one of these dorks._

This boy looks at me, "Who are you?" I snap my finger, "None of your damn business"

I walk up to this thin curved body woman. Her hair is so shiny, and her body so fit it amazes me she's even 16. I tap her shoulder, "Excuse me ma'am what's your name?"

She turns around, _And that…...that face. "_Cassia, but i'm sorry did Tris send you to check on us?" I lie, "Yes just making sure your all good!" She smiles, "Oh why thank you, tell her i'm just fine ." I nod, "I will!"

_crap she's walking away...um um um think Mar think, "_Uh hey one more thing." "Ye-?" I cut the girl off and shove our lips together. _Not bad I give her an Eight out of Ten. _I let go and smile, "Sorry!"

She smiles back, "why?" I put my poker face on, " I just bloody kissed you...that's why." Cassia laughs and starts to walk away while she mouths, _I like you..._

_shit…._

We're all back at Uriah's apartment and all the questions come flying.

"Did you like it?"

"Did she slap you?''

''1-10 on her skills?''

''Was she hot?''

I wave my hands wildly, "Chill your goddamn panties and I'll answer okay? okay." Everyone quiets down. ~deep breath~, "So yeah, I did like it. No, she didn't slap me. I give her an Eight and yes very. We all settled?"

Tris asks another question, "What's her name?''

''Cassia. Is she good at you know stuff?"

She smiles and takes a sip of Four's drink, "Yup" ~popping the p~

_Ha, perfect...not_

Tris POV

I Feel a laugh rising in my throat, but I pushed it down ~cough cough~, " So...Marlene who's next on your list, hm?" She clasps her hands, "You. So tell me Candor or Dauntless?" I give her this _really?_ Look, "Erm...Candor? I guess.."

_Your such a damn pansycake…._

"Ha, alright. Have you ever slept with four more than one time, in more than one place? Oh don't forget to tell us how many times and wear." She raises her eyebrows, as everybody waits for an answer.

~sigh~, "Yea, I mean we're dauntless right? Oh, and four times. Erm, in bed. Kitchen counter. Shower, and…" Four mouths the word, _No.._

~coughs (aka trying to stall)~

"Come on Tris, can't be that bad"

~cough cough~, "Uh...um..eh…(imagine she said these words while interrupting it with fake coughs)...Max's...Um...Max's Office….On...the...um...Desk…"

All you hear from Uriah and Zeke is, "So freaking romantic"

Then from the girls all you can seem to make out is, "Ew...ew... ...ew." Meanwhile

me and Four are laughing our asses together.

"Hey! Don't ask a question you don't want an answer to!"

Christina POV

_Oh god...I think i'm gonna be sick...yep the throw up is fighting it's way to freedom. _I run the the bathroom and hang out the toilet puking my body out, once im done vomit covers my mouth that it only make me want to puke more. _Damn 4 months into pregnancy and I've still had no break...who am I kidding there won't ever be a break…._

**Hey guys, sorry about chapters being late. I'm mostly just focusing on 3 weeks of work Ii have to catch up on for school. So during this time it is difficult to write, because i'm so brain dead by the end of the day I just wanna fall asleep. BUT i felt as if this chapter had to be posted! 4 you guys! Have a good day/evening/night/afternoon!**

***REVIEWS ARE VERY APPRECIATED* **


	6. Chapter 6: The Protocols

***Hope you enjoy!***

Christina POV

After a few more rounds of Candor or dauntless and we stopped for the night. I said bye to everyone then left with will back to the apartment. Once we got there he just kissed me and told me he loved me no matter what. I told him the same thing. At the moment I'm sitting in the bathtub soaking. Feeling the warm water wash over my stomach and bubbles floating around my knees. I mean next friday...this decision will change my life. _We have to choose…._

I step out of the tub and rub myself dry with a black towel. I then change into a skin tight shirt, It reveals my 4 month belly better. Shows how round it is….Shows that there is real life awaiting for that special day. That special day of pain, happiness, love, relief…. I'm ready to give up the every few days a week at Uriah's, seeing Tris everyday, sleep, fun, nice body, or even everything to have this baby. I'm ready for the first laugh, the first word, the first step, first day of school, or The first I love you. I am ready for all the first's this child has to offer and I'll be there every step of the way. _No Matter What._

I feel the tear coming. My throat gain a lump, I'm trying my hardest to ignore it. _Just keep getting dressed.._ My yoga pants become a little tight at the beginning of my butt, though the still slide up.

"Hey, Chris you coming out?"

"Yeah. I'm coming now." I step out into the bedroom, where Will is laying on the bed in only his boxers. "Huh, well should have warned me."

We laugh, "Why? Can't take all of this can yah?" he bites his lip and smirks. _This man and his sexual needs. _

I lay next to him and place an arm around his chest, "I love you so freaking much. But onto more important matters, we need to talk about the baby."

His smile fades, "Yeah we do. Do you remember the Protocols?"

"No, i've been trying not to think about them.." The lump comes back.

He sits up and I mimic him, " Well then we have to go over them again. Okay?"

"Okay, I- I- I'll try hard to listen this time."

He put a hand on my belly and rubs around, very soothing. "Shhh baby, close your ears okay? Mommy and Daddy have to talk." A tear falls down Wills face, and his voice begins to crack.."We Lo- Love you" Right now it doesn't even seem that he is talking, more like whispering on and off a few words, "Our..Little...Baby."

Will coughs and stays silent for a minute, "New Laws have been made In the last five years here and one of those laws is that For the D.M.R.L." (aka Dauntless Medical Research Lab) "Has full custody of the baby For one year. During this one year the newborns will be tested. Tested for damaged genes. Why do they care about that, they won't say. Now I would let them test if they didn't use the methods they do now."

"They hook the baby up to machines that take out 1/16 of a pint of blood per day. Also shots are given without numbing preparations. Also they put the baby under surgical testing each month. The worst part is that nothing is given to them that helps block out the pain, so for one year all the baby is going under is pain. Pain, and some more pain."

"The Researchers say they have no choice but for them to go under pain, because the baby's liver isn't strong enough to filter is out any of the medications to block out the level of pain the baby undergoes. These are the reasons why most parents just go straight for abortions without a second thought."

I take it all in, "Will it be worth it? Worth this baby of ours?"

He shakes his head, "I don't know. I mean think about it Chris. This baby with be scarred for life! Don't Be fucking stupid. It's not worth it, never was."

My body paused and began to shake furiously. I have no control, my head repeatedly smashed against the headboard, drool down my chin. He starts to yell at me.

"Chris? Chris? Chris, stop playing shit with me! It's not fu-"

…. I black out….

**Hey guys! Im so so so so sorry about not updating in a few days. I've been too lazy to write but I know I need to continue the story for you guys! I hope this gave you an explanation of the "Protocols" I was talking about. So rate, follow, or review Doesn't matter to me! You reading it is the best thing in the world already! Love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7: The baby

**4 ENJOY! 6**

Will POV

I realize that Christina is having a seizure and move all objects out of the way. *deep breath* Stay calm Will! My legs automatically sprint to the living room for my phone. My body is shaking so hard that I dropped my phone a few times before I had a good hold of it. "Dammit Will come on!" I yell at myself while typing in 911.

"Hello? How may I assist your call?"

"Ah..Umm Ambulance!"

"Yes sir, I'm sending one now. What incident has taken place?" *Bunch of keyboard typing*

"My girlfriend is going through a seizure, and I've never dealt with one so I'm scared shitless." *Bunch more typing*

"Alright Sir, Someone should be there to assist you shortly, okay?"

"Ye- Uh Okay." *phone hangs up*

I run back to the room, she's shaking out of control worse than before. "Chris! Listen to me. Listen okay? I'm gonna get you out of here safely. You're gonna be okay. So is that baby. You are right, It is worth it because...that baby is another part of me and you. Trust me He will never leave your arms or mine." I rub away the tears away from her cheeks with my thumb. I hold her hand too and try to make her a little bit soothed other than the fact of continuous shaking.

"I L-" My voice was cut off my 2 women rushing into the bedroom. I quickly rush out of the way, "Will she be okay?"

One of the two women hold up a finger to tell me to wait.

They start to talk and check around Christina's body. "What's her Heart Rate Kelly?"

"It's 68 over 100."

"Vitals?"

"177 over 200" (I think that's how you do vitals)

Kelly Looks back at me, "Is she pregnant?"

"Yes, why?" Christina's body stops, the heavy breathing stops, the banging of her body on the floor stops, everything stops, everything is silent.

Her eyes squint, "Your baby is safe from the D.M.R.L."

Im confused, "What how? "

She shakes her head, "I can't explain now. We have to get her to the ER."

Two more women walk in and put her body on a gurney. I follow them outside of the apartment and watch as the back doors to the ambulance shut.

I walk into the Kitchen and grab a knife…."One cut for not being there….Two cuts for not being supportive...Three cuts for putting her through this stress….Four cuts.." Well for being me...

My eyes don't block anymore tears that fight to escape from my sockets. I also just let the blood flow down my arm, not giving a damn anymore. Well at least not until I hear a bang on my door. Quickly I wipe up the blood that gravity pushed to the floor, and grab a black hoodie.

I open the door, it's four.

He comes in and closes the door behind, then embracing me into a hug. I feel all of my true feeling escaping my body. Tears after tears after tears.

"Hey buddy? You okay?"

I actually laugh, but that pissed of type of laugh like, Did you just really fucking ask me that?

"Yeah I'm Bloody great. My Girlfriend just got sent to the hospital, and who the hell knows how my damn baby is!?"

He rubs his temples, "Yeah I saw her leave the apartment. Sorry about not…you know."

"Nah" *sniff sniff* "You're fine, it's just stressful. Do you know what I just told my girlfriend? Huh? Do you?"

"No, but you're probably going to"

"I basically told her I wanted an abortion." I slam my hand on the table. "A fucking abortion! That I wanted to get rid of our child! But that's not what I want to do. It took me 2 minutes to bloody regret all of it. All of what I said, because you know that baby is apart of us. That baby may not be out of the womb, but it's still considered as life in my rules. Meaning I, the monster I am wanted to bloody kill it. Just because I thought I couldn't take it, I am a murderer. To me if you get rid of life, you killed it. Killed it's beauty. It's love. Everything that it holds…..."

I cry. I cry so hard that even some tears feel down chin and down my chest. Tobias pulls me back in and rubs my back.

"Shhh. It's okay Will. It's not your fault. You were just scared. Everyone does stupid shit when they're scared."

Tobias POV

I stand there comforting him for a little while, but let go when he stops crying.

"You good yet?"

"Yeah, I just need to relax a little bit."

"Alright, well we should go check up on her."

"Yeah, totally your right."

We bust through the medical door when we see Tris sitting in one of the chairs crying. We run up to her and ask her what's wrong.

"Hey, hey why are you crying."

"Bec- Because- They... Won't tell me anything until Will gets here. Which lucky us he's with you." I kiss her on her forehead, and whisper in her ear, "She's pregnant…."

She nods, "I know." oh… "The doctors told me…she was"

Will taps our shoulders, and beckons us to follow the nurse.

While walking To her room the Nurse explains to tris everything that happened.

"I love her you know. She's special to me." He starts to go red again. I sigh, "You're telling the wrong person."

We all stop at the door, waiting for the okay from the nurse. She only puts her thumbs up, Well alright? Will goes in first, then tris, then me.

Christina POV

My body is drenched in sweat, and I can't feel my legs. My Heart Rate is higher than ever, and Bruises cover my body like abstract art. Also mentally I feel bruised, and evidently that hurts more than the real bruises.

I play with the loose skin on the back of my hand when I hear my door open.

Will sits on the edge of my bed, "Hey beautiful, I-"

I interrupt him, "Don't just don't. Never say sorry, like ever again. Because I want you to know you didn't do anything wrong. You only told me your true honest opinion...So I respect that. Also I love you for it."

He smiles and mouths, 'I love you too.'

I look to my right and notice tris in the corner of the room.

"Wow, didn't know this many people cared. Well I know there is only three of you, but I just..I...Um..I don't know. Just all I have to say is thanks. I'm guessing you two know about the baby. Right?"

"Yup"

"Mhm"

"Well, I-"

My Doctor, Mr. Hudson, Walked in the room cutting all attention to him. Will stands up and has a concerned look on his face. The doctor waves his hands for him to sit back down. "Chill my son, all the news I have is good news."

I smile, "What is it?"

He clasps his hands, "Well your baby is just fine and healthy, Also we scanned your stomach...Seems like you guys have a boy coming your way. Even better news, your baby isn't required to go to the D.M.R.L."

I feel my smile getting wider, "Why?"

"Well because according to dauntless laws, If a mother experiences a accident with the unborn baby you have the right to withhold them from taking your baby."

Will climbs in bed with be snuggling me. He whispers in my ear, "I told you our baby would be safe.."

Tris laughs and pokes Will, "He's always right."

Four hugs tris from behind, " Hey I'm happy he's safe. Also im sorry about the seizure, but tris and I are gonna head out and…..have a talk. Tell me if you two need anything okay?"

Will and I nod, "Yes sir." Tris blows a kiss to me while she walks out with Four. Then after a split second their gone,

Though the tears start to come, our baby is safe…

Will wipes my tears away, "Hey it's okay, we are all together. We are all safe and that's what matters most."

I cry harder, but not tears of sadness, but tears of joy. "I know.."

**Okay hey guys, I hope you guys like this chapter because I just worked so hard on it. Weirdly I'm not sure If I even Like it but whatever. I hope it's good enough for you guys. I really try for you guys! Whoop Whoops for 2,123 Views! Love you guys 4 (Btw I didn't know how to really put words into the story to make it sound I guess VERY TRAGIC! but, I tried :3 ...plus sorry for mistakes!)**


End file.
